onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LaughingVampire1990
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:One piece 369.mkv snapshot 14.42 -2010.01.15 23.13.04-.jpg page. Think Before you Image For instance, the image of Robin's arms slapping Marines does nothing for her "appearance" section. Please take into consideration WHERE and WHAT you're uploading. Images aren't decorations, their demonstrations. The image of the slapping Marines doesn't add anything to her appearance section for instance, because its not showing how she looks which is the purpose there of that section. It may have been useful elsewhere on the page though. Also, you had size issues on another image of yours on her Hana Hana no Mi page. And once again, thats not a useful use. The image description didn't "match" the image really. Please think about images, especially if you wish to take full use of the advantage of having an image. Image Guidelines covers use of images, if you have questions, ask. One-Winged Hawk 19:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well your not vandalizing, you're just inexperienced with images. Its not a ban worthy thing. Don't worry, new editors take a little while to get used to things like this. Once you crack it you'll stop seeing everyone bug you. You can start your own if you need the practice. One-Winged Hawk 12:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Paragraphs & Preferences First, don't put images at the end of paragraphs; it can disrupt the page. Put them on a seperate line above or below, like: :image :paragraph. Or: :paragraph. :image NOT: :paragraph.image Second, on the "Profile Images" section of the Image Guidlines ''' page, it states that: *An image of a full body pose is preferable the only exception is when no full image exists in the first place. Because of Kuma's abnormal proportions, we had trouble finding one that also gives a clear view of his face. So why do you keep replacing it? :Kaizoku-Hime 05:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) #You keep replacing Kuma's profile image (the one in his infobox) that shows his entire body with one that only shows his face. ''Buh6173'' keeps having to revert your edit. #''In case you didn't know'': when you're editing only one section of a page (aside from the top/opening statement and the infobox) you don't have to press the "Edit this page" button at the very top. there's an edit button next to the titles of each section. Just press that when you're editing only one or (if not too many) one at a time. #On a '''Talk Page, there's "Leave message" right next to "Edit this page", right? Press "Leave message" when you're starting a new one and not replying to one that's already there. You don't sign your messages by typing out your user-name, just put ~~~~ at the end of them. Like so: Kaizoku-Hime 08:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) another usefull tip concerning the image insertion is the template. An example of its use is given here Kdom 15:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... A little Less Harsh Editor Approach Okay... Look like you need a mentor, lets not make you feel to bitten here. Would you like me to try and help out a little here? I'll set up a page like so (just click that link and edit). I've been thinking about setting up a newbie guide to editing page anyway. If you have questions, I'll see what I can do. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 00:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Erm...On Images Please put them on pages if you upload them. ... Or tell us where they are intending to go if you don't know. One-Winged Hawk 16:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC)